


Friday Afternoons

by dreamsheartstory



Series: Once Upon a One Shot [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mills house has never felt more like a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of [Red Queen Week](http://redqueenweek.tumblr.com/).  
> Prompt: Family

Friday afternoon and the house was quiet. Regina was relaxing on the couch with a glass of red wine before she started cooking dinner. The week was over and it was a rare occasion that she didn’t feel the need to bring her work home with her. She reveled in the momentary calm. It was a rare occurrence around the Mills household anymore. Even though Henry stayed with Emma almost every weekend, there was almost always someone over for dinner. 

It was different and the thought made her smile, but she was still adjusting and this moment of peace was just what she needed. Friday Afternoons were never quiet in the Mills house anymore.

Emma would drop in for dinner, to check up on Regina and to see Henry once or twice a week. Ruby would come over to play video games with Henry when she wasn’t working the evening shift at the diner. The waitress had been the one to look after Henry every time disaster struck Storybrooke and both were reluctant to give up their time together now that things had settled down. After a time she had started staying for dinner and movies with Regina too. Snow would drag Charming and Emma along for a “family” dinner once a month. It was a constant parade of guests. Regina wasn’t sure how she felt about her life being infiltrated by people who wanted to spend time with her. She didn’t dislike it though and often that surprised her.

A car rumbled to a stop outside number 108 and shouts and laughter could be heard immediately after the engine cut out, more noise than two people should be able to make. Moments later Henry and Ruby crashed through the front door, kicking off shoes, discarding jackets and making a mad dash for the TV and the better of the two N64 controllers.

“Hi, Mom!” Henry dove for the controller and switched on the console.

“Hey, Regina.” Ruby smiled at the woman on the couch, accepting the slightly broken controller from Henry. It was the victim of a loss on the Rainbow Road. The waitress settled onto the floor in front of the couch, resting her head against Regina’s thigh. As Henry set up the game she reached a hand up behind her, stealing the wine glass from the other woman. After taking a rather large sip she passed the empty glass back. “What’s for dinner?”

Regina frowned at the empty glass and set it on the end table. “Nothing for you, but Henry and I are having enchiladas.”

Ruby tilted her head back, looking up at Regina, and stuck her tongue out. The mayor reached out and brushed a stray hair out of the other woman’s face, letting her fingers run through her hair. As Ruby turned her attention to the game, Regina absentmindedly brushed the spot behind the taller woman’s ear with the pad of her thumb. 

Never would she had imagined this would be her life. Her dreams of happiness and contentment had died a long time ago, but somehow she had found her way here. It was something she fought to deserve. It was more than she did.

It was strange, but it felt like family.

Within minutes Henry and Ruby were engrossed in their game, intense focus punctuated with screams of success and frustration. Wins and losses underlined with a punch in the other’s arm. Regina shook her head as she watched the interaction. Video games were something she would never really understand, but she loved watching her son and Ruby fall into easy banter and friendship.

Grabbing the empty wine glass Regina made her way to the kitchen to finish up dinner. Preparation went quickly and the mayor found herself lost in thought as she cleaned up. It had been a long time since she had been so domestically intimate and comfortable with someone, especially someone who wasn’t sharing her bed. But things never did go as she expected with the werewolf. Ruby had taken her by surprise, slowly then all at once. She poured herself another glass of wine, and a second one for Ruby who had a habit of finishing whatever Regina was drinking.

Regina felt a hand rest on the small of her back as the taller woman leaned over her shoulder, “That smells amazing.”

“Thank you, but –“

“Hey, why are there only two plates?”

“You stole my wine.”

“So, what could I do to earn back my dinner?” Ruby let her hand rest on Regina’s waist, moving to let her torso brush against the other woman’s, her chin resting on Regina’s shoulder. She placed a small kiss on the skin behind her ear. “I’m sure there’s something I could do.” Ruby husked.

Regina leaned into the taller woman for a moment before turning around. Ruby placed a hand on the counter at either side of Regina’s waist, pinning her in place. This was new. The physical intimacy. Neither was sure where they stood yet. Video games, dinner, and a movie had been a thing that happened for a few months now. It had taken a couple of bottles of wine and an oddly romantic movie that Henry had chosen for both of them to drop their guard enough to act on their feelings. Even then they had only had a drunken kiss, and confessed a desire to continue the conversation sober. The week since had been busy and this was their first moment alone since.

“And what exactly did you have in mind?” Regina whispered as she grabbed handfuls of Ruby’s shirt and pulled her closer. Ruby grinned, her lips ghosting over Regina’s. 

“Mom?” Henry called from the other room. His voice was like an electric shock. The two women jumped apart, leaning on counter space on opposite sides of the kitchen, flushed. “Do we have any apple juice?” he continued as he walked into the kitchen.

Regina found her voice, but it was breathy. “Yeah, bottom shelf, in the back. Dinner’s almost ready.”

Henry opened the fridge, giving Ruby a considering look as he did. The kid was smart, it wouldn’t take him long to figure them out if they weren’t careful. “Do you want me to finish setting the table?”

“Yes, thank you.” 

He grabbed place settings and retreated back to the dining room. In the span of a breath Regina had crossed the kitchen and was kissing Ruby. “Fine, you can join us for dinner,” she murmured against Ruby’s lips. Regina left the other woman leaning breathless against the counter as she carried food out to the table.

__________________________

Ruby had spent most of the movie drawing lazy circles on Regina’s thigh, her long fingers making patterns, nails catching on the cloth. Payback for leaving her in the kitchen. Regina had long since lost the plot of the movie, unable and not wanting to concentrate of anything but the warmth of the woman beside her and the feeling of her hands on her leg. There was something about their tacit allowance of physical intimacy that made it impossible for Ruby to not be touching Regina. She leaned over to whisper in the other woman’s ear, “You aren’t paying attention to the movie anymore are you?” Regina shook her head not even able to recall what movie they had put in, though she could tell it was nearly over.

The brunette flicked her tongue out catching the other woman’s earlobe, sucking on it, releasing it slowly through her teeth. It took all of Regina’s will for her to stay silent. Ruby moved her hand from Regina’s thigh to her side as she repositioned herself, moving slowly hoping she wouldn’t alert Henry to what she was doing to his mother. Luckily they had picked an action movie tonight and the kid was entranced in the final battle scene. She kissed the other woman’s neck, nipping at the flesh, seeing how far she could push Regina. Her fingers found the hem of the other woman’s shirt and slowly worked their way underneath it. She turned her attention back to the movie as her fingers continued their slow ascent. When the tips of Ruby’s fingers finally found naked flesh Regina was wound so tight she nearly jumped.

Regina placed a hand on Ruby’s arm, and gestured for the brunette to keep her hands to herself, at least for now, until they could send Henry out of the room without too many questions. The waitress settled down on the couch draping her legs across the mayor’s lap. Regina took the opportunity to run her brush her finger tips up and down Ruby’s legs, feeling the taller woman twitch as she barely touched sensitive spots: behind the knee, the apex of her thigh. The movie ended and the credits had started to roll, but Henry was still watching, waiting to see if there were any easter eggs at the end.

Finally Regina found her voice, “Henry, it’s time for homework and bed.”

“But, Mom, it’s Friday night!”

“You have a busy weekend and I don’t want you up all night on Sunday.”

“But.”

“No buts. Go do your homework and get to bed.”

“Fine.” Henry stomped up the steps to his room and slammed the door mumbling something about how Emma never made him do homework on Friday nights, but Ruby could have sworn she saw him trying to hide a grin as he made his exit.

Regina moved Ruby’s legs and got up to put in another movie.

“You know if you just got a smart TV, we could hook up your Netflix account and we would never have to leave the couch.” Ruby smirked. “Now come back over here,” she crooked a finger and beckoned Regina back.

Her first inclination was to stalk back to the couch and straddle the younger woman, to hold her down and kiss her senseless. She kept her feet firmly in place, partially afraid to move forward and see where things might lead, but also wanting the upper hand. With Henry gone there was nothing keeping their actions in check. Regina had never been with another woman before and everything Ruby had done so far screamed confidence. It threw her to not be the one in charge, or on top all the time. She gave the orders, decided when moves were made. She wasn’t accustomed to someone else taking control. Regina hesitated just long enough for Ruby’s face to fall.

“Henry’s upstairs,” the mayor offered by way of excusing her refusal to cross the few feet back to the couch.

“And probably has headphones on because he totally knows what we’re doing down here.”

“What?”

“He looked far too pleased with himself when you sent him to his room.” Ruby stood, crossing the room slowly, swaying her hips with each step, “What exactly do you think I planned to do to you on this couch that had you so worried about Henry finding out?” She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against Regina’s. “There, nothing scary, nothing we haven’t done.” Her fingers played with the buttons on Regina’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning them, working her way up from the bottom.

Regina placed her hands on top of Ruby’s stalling their ascent. She smiled and gave Ruby a chaste kiss in return, “We never talked about this. About us.”

“It seemed like something that we couldn’t do over text, and it’s not like either one of us has been free this week.”

“Can we talk about it now then? Before we get distracted?”

“So I’m distracting, am I?”

“Ruby…”

“Sorry,” she tugged at Regina’s open shirt, trying to close it without actually rebuttoning it. “Us, huh?” Ruby smiled hopefully at the idea.

“I don’t want to lose this. Our Friday nights. I feel like this is such a good thing for Henry. I would hate to take that away from him, just because we didn’t think this through. I don’t want this to just be a distraction from the fact that both of our beds are lonely.”

 “You are not just a distraction Regina, and neither is Henry.”

“I don’t know what it would do to him… or to me… if this didn’t work out. You make me want to be a better person. When everyone was against me, you are the one that came to my door. I never thought I would find this again. I didn’t think I would be happy again.”

Ruby bit her lip trying not to smile but she couldn’t stop it. Being around Regina made her happy and it made her heart flutter to know that the other woman felt the same. She shook her head, “Don’t you know? I’m not going anywhere. You and Henry, you’re my pack, my family.” She slid her hands around Regina’s waist, “There’s nowhere I would rather be, nothing I would rather be doing.” Ruby pulled the shorter woman tight against her, “I want there to be an us.”

Regina didn’t respond except to kiss Ruby with a bruising force. Her tongue darted out between her lips, asking for more. Kissing Ruby was more intoxicating than wine. She couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of her mouth and wondered if other things tasted just as sweet. Letting her hands fall to the taller woman’s hips, she guided them backwards until they bumped into the couch, collapsing onto it. Ruby giggled as she fell. Regina sank into her lap, her knees on either side of the taller woman’s legs. 

Ruby untucked Regina’s shirt, sliding her hands underneath the silk. She brushed her palms across Regina’s front, cupping her breasts and sliding her fingers under the lacy bra to tweak the other woman’s nipples. Regina’s hands mirrored Ruby’s. Their movements desperate and hurried. In the week since they had fallen together their desire to touch each other, kiss, tease, and had only been compounded by their lack of proximity. Vocalizing what they felt had only added fire to the need to touch. Clothes were too much, skin needed to be touching skin. Regina easily disposed of Ruby’s t-shirt and bra.

She took a moment to take in the sight of the younger woman half naked beneath her. Small pert breasts, tiny rosy nipples, a flat toned stomach, her skin slightly flushed with desire. Tentatively she reached out a hand, brushing the valley between her breasts, fingers trailing around a single breast before flicking her thumb over the already taut nipple. Ruby made a small noise in the back of her throat, staring at Regina through heavy lidded eyes. The older woman continued her exploration of Ruby’s skin, learning it’s hills and valleys, soft spots and those where bone was close to the surface. Her mouth following fingertips with each new discovery. Hands on Ruby’s sides she rolled her hips in her lap causing the other woman to moan, eyes fluttering shut.

It was months ago when Regina first imagined what it would be like to kiss Ruby, seduce her, take her up to bed. When the werewolf had started watching Henry, hanging out with him, she hadn’t thought much of it, other than it was nice to have the company from time to time. But as Friday afternoon video games turned into Friday night dinner, and then movies, she realized how much she enjoyed having Ruby around.They had fallen together slowly, bumping and brushing against each other, cuddling under the same blanket when they were cold. And now here they were, half naked on the couch, hoping Henry didn’t come down stairs. She pushed the last thought from her mind.

“Lay down,” Regina sat up on her knees letting the other woman wriggle down onto the couch, moving pillows out of her way. Ruby smiled up at the sight of the other woman above her, reaching up a hand to unbutton the blouse. She pushed it off her shoulders, and quickly removed Regina’s bra. She let her hands linger, brushing the soft underside of the other woman’s breasts. She pulled Regina down on top of her, burying her face in the mayor’s neck, breathing deep, inhaling her scent. She nipped at the delicate skin.

Regina dipped her head down, capturing the other woman’s mouth again. The two tangled together, fitting against each other, filling up the empty space between them, all the while fighting to stay on the couch. 

“You know, you have a giant bed upstairs,” Ruby laughed and moved another pillow out of their way.

Regina shook her head, “I’ve got you right where I want you.” She leaned down and captured Ruby’s swollen lips with hers, catching the bottom one between her teeth as she pulled away. “You aren’t going anywhere,” she kissed her again. “I don’t want to let this feeling go.” She slid further down Ruby’s so she could lay her head on the other woman’s chest. 

Ruby pulled down the fleece blanket from the back of the couch, laying it over their tangled bodies. She folded her arms around Regina, kissing her on the top of the head, “Me, either.”


End file.
